thermalfandomcom-20200214-history
Task Force 141
Task Force 141, colloquially referred to as "The One-Four-One," is a multinational special operations unit composed of members of British, Australian, American, Canadian and possibly other foreign personnel, usually those with previous Special Ops experience. Its members serve as the principal protagonists of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, in which their main objective is to apprehend or eliminate Vladimir Makarov, a Russian Ultranationalist responsible for masterminding a Russian invasion of the United States. In 2016, its members participated in notable special operations in Kazakhstan, Moscow, Rio de Janeiro, a Gulag and a submarine base in the Kamchatka Peninsula, the Georgian-Russian border, and Afghanistan. Notably during August 15th, 2016, General Shepherd betrayed Task Force 141; subsequently all the remaining members of Task Force 141 were either eliminated or on the run at the conclusion of the crisis. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the survivors united with Russian Loyalists to continue with their main objective. Composition Task Force 141 has at least eighty-five known operators that are drawn from the special operations forces of Australia, Canada, the United Kingdom and the United States. The specific units that contribute operators to Task Force 141 are unknown. During the events of Modern Warfare 2, the commanding officer of Task Force 141 appears to be Shepherd, a U.S. Army officer who spearheads the Task Force's operations. Additionally, British soldiers of the Special Air Service and possibly the Special Boat Service such as Captain John "Soap" MacTavish, Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley and sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson serve as operators during field missions. After his liberation from a gulag, Captain John Price of the Special Air Service also apparently serves as a field commander. Disavowed After the events of Modern Warfare 2, a rogue Lt. Gen. Shepherd was killed in action by Cpt. John "Soap" MacTavish and the Task Force 141 was disavowed. However, a few Task Force 141 operatives, such as Price and Soap, continued to operate with support from the current Baseplate operative and former colleague of Price, MacMillan. When the Task Force 141 reunited, they joined forces with Nikolai and his group of Russian Loyalists. Their primary objective was to exterminate the highly notorious terrorist Vladimir Makarov, which in doing so, would clear their names. Names Cleared After rescuing Russian President Boris Vorshevsky and his daughter Alena from the diamond mine in Siberia, Task Force 141 was reinstated (signified by the Disavowed status on the Task Force 141 emblem being removed) by NATO, and even Russia itself approve their actions for rescuing the president and they began to concentrate their efforts to hunt down Makarov once again, eventually locating him and killing him three months later in the United Arab Emirates. After World War III The efforts of Task Force 141 had a lasting legacy on all of the contributing nations involved, including Russia. In the far future, the Russian Federation's representives would recommend to the United Nations Space Alliance and the Solar Associated Treaty Organization that the numerical designation of the SATO Aerospace Carrier Retribution be given the hull classification SWC-141 in remembrance of the Task Force's heroic actions in rescuing Russian President Boris Vorshevsky.Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Developer's Handbook, Page 87. (Part of the Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Collector's Edition Strategy Guide) List of Known Members Equipment Assault Rifles M4A1 menu icon MW3.png|M4A1 SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H ACR menu icon MW2.png|ACR TAR-21 menu icon MW2.png|TAR-21 M16A4 menu icon MW2.png|M16A4 SCAR-L menu icon MW3.png|SCAR-L AK-47 menu icon MW3.png|AK-47 G36C menu icon MW3.png|G36C Commando menu icon BO.png|Commando (Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish) Submachine Guns Ump45 menu icon MW3.png|UMP45 MP5k menu icon MW2.png|MP5K MP5_menu_icon_MW3.png|MP5 Vector menu icon MW2.png|Vector Mini Uzi menu icon MW2.png|Mini-Uzi Light Machine Guns M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 AUG HBAR menu icon MW2.png|AUG HBAR PKP Pecheneg Menu Icon MW3.png|PKP Pecheneg MK46 menu icon MW3.png|MK46 RPD menu icon MW2.png|RPD Machine Pistols G18 menu icon MW3.png|G18 Shotguns M1014 menu icon MW2.png|M1014 W1200 3rd Person MW2.png|W1200 (Mile High Club and Museum only) AA-12 menu icon MW3.png|AA-12 SPAS-12 menu icon MW3.png|SPAS-12 Ranger menu icon MW2.png|Ranger Shotgun attachment menu icon MW3.png|Underbarrel Shotgun Sniper Rifles M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR Intervention menu icon MW2.png|Intervention RSASS Menu Icon MW3.png|RSASS Barrett .50cal Create-a-Class MW3.png|Barrett .50cal Handguns M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 USP .45 menu icon MW3.png|USP .45 M1911 3rd person MW2.png|M1911 Desert Eagle Create-a-Class MW3.png|Desert Eagle P99 menu icon MW3.png|P99 Five Seven menu icon MW3.png|Five Seven .44 Magnum menu icon MW2.png|.44 Magnum P226 Menu Icon CoDG.png|P226 (Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish) Launchers FGM-148 Javelin menu icon MW3.png|FGM-148 Javelin AT4 menu icon MW2.png|AT4 Grenade Launcher menu icon MW3.png|M203 GP25 MW3.png|GP-25 RPG-7 menu icon MW3.png|RPG-7 Thumper menu icon MW2.png|Thumper FIM-92 Stinger icon MW3.png|FIM-92 Stinger Notable military operations Between 2011 and 2013 *Hostage Rescue in Ukraine. 2013 *Joint operation with U.S Delta Force to apprehend Kingfish (Vladimir Makarov) Between 2013 and 2016 *Hostage Rescue on an airplane. 2016 *Infiltrating a Russian airbase in the Tian Shan Mountain Range in Kazakhstan to retrieve an ACS module. *Capturing Alejandro Rojas in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and escaping. *Eliminating hostiles and rescuing hostages at Vikhorevka 36 Oil Platform, Russian Far East. *Rescuing Prisoner 627 from a gulag near Petropavlovsk, Russia. *Infiltrating a Russian submarine base near Petropavlovsk and launching an ICBM aimed at America to create an EMP to stall the Russian invasion. *Successfully retrieving a DSM from Makarov's estate in Georgian-Russian border. *Escaping from Makarov's and Shepherd's men in a boneyard near Kandahar, Afghanistan. *Killing Shepherd in Site Hotel Bravo. *Extracting the wounded Soap to Nikolai's safehouse in India *Searching for a cargo package belonging to Makarov in Sierra Leone *Searching for Waraabe, a man involved in the chemical attacks on Europe, in Somalia *Price, Yuri and Soap move through Prague to get to a tower, where they try to assassinate Vladimir Makarov *Yuri and Price go to a castle that is being used by the Russians as a firebase, with the objective to learn the location of Makarov. *Joint operation with U.S. Delta Force to rescue the President of Russia, Boris Vorshevsky, and his daughter from a diamond mine. 2017 *Price and Yuri kill Makarov in a hotel in the Arabian Peninsula Multiplayer In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, they are a playable faction. Multiplayer Maps Afghan loading screen MW2.png|Afghan Rust.jpg|Rust Scrapyard.jpg|Scrapyard Bare Load Screen Crash MW2.jpg|Crash Derail.jpg|Derail Estate.jpg|Estate Wasteland.jpg|Wasteland Bare Load Screen Overgrown CoD4.jpg|Overgrown MW2 Salvage.jpg|Salvage MW2 Storm.jpg|Storm Favela Map MW2.jpg|Favela Loadscreen mp quarry.jpg|Quarry Rundown-prev.jpg|Rundown Underpass.jpg|Underpass Carnival loadscreen.jpg|Carnival Emblems tf141.PNG|The original emblem (before Shepherd's death) CODOL_TF141_Emblem.png|The emblem in Call of Duty Online. Task Force 141 Disavowed.png|The disavowed Task Force 141 emblem (after Shepherd's death). Task Force 141 Non-Disavowed.png|Task Force 141, after rescuing the Russian President. TF 141 unused emblem.png|Emblem that is used only on Perk Care Package and on Price's lighter, found in Modern Warfare 3 files. Soap's Task Force 141 Logo.png|Soap's drawing of the 141 emblem. Gallery TF141guy.jpg|Scarecrow, assaulting Makarov's safehouse. TF 141 troop.png|A Task Force 141 member. Extras-1.png|Some of Task Force 141's members with U.S. Army Rangers at Fire Base Phoenix. Roach op.png|Roach featured in Operation Kingfish. Reinforcements MW2G.png|Task Force 141 during a hostage rescue in Ukraine. Multiplayer Models Desert TF141 Desert Assault A MW2.png|Variation A of the assault model. TF141 Desert Assault B MW2.png|The second variant. TF141 Desert LMG MW2.png|The desert LMG model. TF141 Desert Shotgun MW2.png|The desert shotgun model. TF141 Desert SMG MW2.png|The desert SMG model. TF141 Desert Sniper MW2.png|The desert sniper model sans ghillie suit. TF141 Desert Riot MW2.png|The desert riot model. TF141 Desert Head A MW2.png|Head model A. TF141 Desert Head B MW2.png|Head model B. TF141 Desert Head C MW2.png|Head model C. TF141 Desert Head D MW2.png|Head model D. Arctic TF141 Arctic Assault A MW2.png|The first variation of the arctic assault model. TF141 Arctic Assault B MW2.png|The second variant. TF141 Arctic LMG MW2.png|The arctic LMG model. TF141 Arctic Shotgun MW2.png|The arctic shotgun model. TF141 Arctic SMG MW2.png|The arctic SMG model. TF141 Arctic Sniper MW2.png|The arctic sniper model sans ghillie suit. TF141 Arctic Ghillie Suit MW2.png|The arctic sniper model with the ghillie suit. TF141 Arctic Riot MW2.png|The arctic riot model. Videos File:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 TF141 Spawn Theme|Task Force 141's spawn theme. File:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 TF141 Victory Theme|Task Force 141's victory theme. File:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 - TF141 Defeat Theme|Task Force 141's defeat theme. File:CoD Modern Warfare 2 TF141 Spawn Soundtrack Full Version|Task Force 141's full theme. Trivia *While the British, Americans, and Australians have their flags in their colors and on their shoulder patches, the Canadians have their flag on their back in green. **There are no Canadian Task Force 141 models in multiplayer despite models being in the campaign. *Choosing an LMG in multiplayer will make the player spawn with an Australian flag, choosing an SMG or an Assault Rifle will make the player generate with a British or American flag, and choosing a Sniper Rifle will make the player spawn with an American flag, unless the player has unlocked the Ghillie Suit. *Task Force 141 (along with the Heartbeat Sensor) is jokingly referenced in a conversation between two characters in the 2010 video game Battlefield: Bad Company 2. After discovering the team has to go on a hunt for an HVT, Sarge says, "I should clear this with Braidwood," to which Sweetwater replies, "No! No, no, no! He'll just send some special ops douche-bags, with pussy-ass heartbeat monitors on their guns, instead of us!" *The full Task Force 141 theme tune is played during the mission "Contingency". *In Modern Warfare 3, some Delta Squad soldiers have the same name as many of the Task Force members. *By the end of Modern Warfare 3, Price and Nikolai are the last known remaining Task Force 141 members. *In Modern Warfare 3, the old and new Task Force 141 logo can be unlocked in Multiplayer. *The old Task Force 141 emblem is seen in Perk Care Packages from Survival Mode. *Task Force 141 is referenced in Far Cry 3. During the level "Fly South", Willis says that he must join Task Force 141 to go to Russia.http://i.imgur.com/B7nSHdd.png References sv:Task Force 141 es:Fuerza Operativa 141 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Factions Category:Call of Duty Online Factions